Beyond the Masks Part 6
by Isabella GL
Summary: Roger and Ross catch up with Holly, who can finally get answers. Will she like what she hears? This part has two chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Holly couldn't bring herself to get out of the shower. The hot water felt wonderful on her skin and brought some relief to her sore muscles. She felt safe, sheltered under the water, lost in time. Still, she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. She had to go back out there and face whatever awaited her. She turned off the tap and wrung her hair. Luckily for her, the immediate future only entailed a dinner with Johnny at the hotel restaurant. She could easily face that.

She sat in front of her dresser and picked up the mascara she had bought when they had arrived in Panama City a few hours earlier. Johnny had been a life saver, she reflected as she started applying the first coat. Not that she was surprised; he had always been so reliable. He was also kind, affectionate, charming. And handsome, Holly mentally added as she put her mascara down.

When she had first woken up in the hut a couple of days ago, she had been too distraught to notice all the subtle changes that Johnny had undergone. Since then, she had become aware that the years had been very good to him. He looked wiser and manlier than before. She glanced at the door separating their two hotel rooms; she felt safe knowing he was close at hand.

She picked up her new dress and pressed it against her skin. It was a pale pink gauzy number that was probably too expensive but that Johnny had insisted on buying her earlier that day. She put it on and put the finishing touches to her makeup. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Not bad, she thought. She felt herself relax for the first time in days. There was nothing more she could do now but to wait to get back to Springfield, so she might as well enjoy herself in the mean time.

There was a knock on the door and Johnny came in. "Ready?"

"Just about. I'd just like to make one more phone call," she said as she picked up the phone to call Ed one more time.

The first thing she had done when she had arrived at the hotel was to call Ross's home number, only to discover that it was out of service, a fact that had unnerved her more than she cared to admit. The same thing had happened when she had tried to reach Blake. Finally, she had called Ed and left a message on his answering machine. He had not called back yet, but there was some comfort to be found in the fact that at least one person she knew had stayed put in the last few years.

She put the phone down when she heard the familiar voice of her ex-husband instructing her to leave a message, once again. Johnny put a sympathetic hand on her bare shoulder, now lightly freckled from the sun, than retrieved it more quickly that was necessary. "You'll get there soon and then you can get to the bottom of this," he said after clearing his throat.

He opened the door for her and they were both met with the sound of an orchestra playing from the hotel's dining room. "I bet these guys are practising for the carnival," Johnny said as they made their way down the marble stairs.

"You heard them before?"

"I stay at El Paradiso every time I come down to Panama City, so yes; I know them pretty well by now. The staff too, which has its perks. For example, I was able to get one of the best tables on the patio tonight, overlooking the canal."

"Trying to impress your old boss, are you?" Holly asked playfully.

He smirked and replied "Well, you're not THAT old!"

She pretended to punch him on the arm but soon became earnest. "I ought to thank you for everything you have done for me, but there is one more favour that I need to ask you."

Johnny replied softly: "Anything."

"I want you to show me a good time tonight. I don't want to think about tomorrow; I want to eat, to drink and to dance until I drop."

He took her by the arm and led her to the candle lit patio. "I am your man."

* * *

"Can't you hurry up?" Ross asked the taxi driver on their way to El Paradiso hotel.

It had not been too difficult to retrace Johnny and Holly's itinerary once they had gotten back to the village. The company for which Johnny worked had been more than willing to give them his schedule and the name of the hotel where he usually stayed in Panama City, for a small "administrative fee". With this information in hand, Roger and Ross had immediately left for the airport to catch the next flight, leaving Miguel behind. Roger was reluctant to let him go, but it couldn't be helped, so he simply threw a ridiculously high amount of money in his face and left. It was becoming too dangerous to have him tag along now that they were on their way to find Holly.

They were going to find her at that hotel, Roger was sure of it now. When they had called Blake, she had told them that Ed had traced her back in Panama with a message from Holly, saying she was with Johnny at El Paradiso. It was only a matter of minutes now until he could kiss his wife's beautiful face again.

In the front of the cab, the driver only grunted in answer to Ross's question but accelerated none the less. They were now flying past the streetlights. Roger kept looking ahead, his eyes on the prize.

* * *

A feast of lobster and four glasses of Chardonnay down their throats, Johnny and Holly sat contented at their dinner table, gazing at the majestic canal below them. With the soft lights, the sweet-scented breeze and the music playing in the background, Holly almost felt happy.

"Would you like a dessert? Their crème brûlée is something else."

Holly rubbed her belly and got up. "I couldn't it another bite if I tried. Besides, I want to get a better look at this gorgeous view." She walked up to the balustrade and stared at the myriad of boats gliding on the water.

Suddenly, an unbearable sadness clutched her heart. The music receded in the background and the canal seemed to expand, turning into an ocean. Looking down, she gasped as she discovered that she was now wearing a lacy black negligee. And then she felt his hand on her shoulders. Roger's hand. She turned to face him and saw that tears were streaming down his face. He was apologizing about something but she couldn't make out the words…

"Are you all right?"

Holly snapped back to reality with a shudder. Johnny was standing next to her, looking concerned.

"I just had the most curious feeling, like I was somewhere else for a second."

Johnny took her hands in his, suddenly excited. "Maybe it was a memory trying to come back! What happened?"

Holly turned away, feeling uneasy. "Never mind, I doubt it was a flashback." Roger is definitely not the crying type, she added to herself.

She grabbed the ramp running alongside the terrace, trying to calm down. She could still hear Roger calling her name and tried to shake the voice away until she realized that someone was actually calling out to her across the patio.

Turning around, she saw Roger and Ross making their way around the tables, knocking chairs and people in their haste.

"Thank God you found me!" she whispered.

And she ran into Ross's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

They all made their way back Holly's room so that they could talk more at ease. Holly could already feel that something was off, although she could not put her finger on it exactly. Was it that Roger appeared too happy to see her, or that Ross seemed to be slightly embarrassed by her display of affection? Now was the time to find out, she thought as she closed the door behind them.

Roger immediately put his arm around her waist, leading her to the bed so that she could sit. She wriggled herself free, shooting him a distrustful look that made him take a few steps back. He hadn't seen that look in years. Maybe she blamed him for not finding her sooner, he wondered.

Holly told them to all to get themselves drinks and to sit down. "Before you ask what happened to me in the last few days, you ought to know that I don't remember a thing."

"Are you hurt?" Ross asked in a worried tone.

"I think I am fine."

"You were kidnapped by Mexican drug dealers in Acapulco, and they probably hit you on the head," Roger offered, noting how crazing the story must sound to her. "We know that you eventually escaped, but God knows how."

Holly cleared her throat; that explained the bump on her head. What else was she going to find out? She looked up to Johnny for help. He got up and joined her in the middle of the room.

"Actually, guys, it's a bit more complicated than that. When Holly says that she can't remember a thing, she doesn't only mean the last few days. Her last memories are from about six years ago."

"What?" Ross jumped from his seat while Roger quickly did the math. His heart sank.

Seeing the look of concern on Ross's face, Holly finally gathered the courage to ask the question that had been tormenting her since she had regained consciousness. She held up her left hand and pointed at her wedding ring. "Six years ago, I was in love with you, Ross, and you with me. Now, I can see that I got married to somebody, and you did too because you're also wearing a ring. Does it mean what I hope it means?"

Ross turned all the shades of red and looked at Roger, who was now hiding his face in his hands.

"Ross?" Holly's voice was pleading now.

After one more minute of excruciating silence, Roger rose from the bed and went to the window. "I am afraid that you won't like what I have to tell you."

Holly stared at him, put off by the pain she could clearly see in his face.

"Ross is not your husband. I am."

* * *

When Holly opened her eyes, she knew right away that she had fainted. It took a while for the three faces hovering over her face to come into focus. When she recognized Roger, she turned away with a groan. No wonder her brain had decided to shut down, the idea of being his wife was simple too much to bear.

She pushed past them, furious. "This can't be true! In what universe could I possibly marry you, Roger? We hate each other!"

"Not anymore, although it might be hard for you to believe it."

"Hard? Try impossible."

She turned to Ross. "Come on, Ross, be straight with me. Is this true?" Ross sighed and downed his whisky before answering.

"It is. I was at your wedding."

"But why did I agree to go along with it?"

"Because you love him, I would say."

Holly glanced at Roger, trying to grasp why she could ever choose to marry a man that she feared and despised. She swallowed, trying to hold back her tears. "But I don't! I don't love him. I love you, Ross" she finally said in a low voice.

Johnny, obviously bewildered by the scene unfolding before his eyes, nonetheless tried to comfort her. "When you remember, it will be better. It will be alright."

She shook his hand away. "How can it ever be alright? If this is the life awaiting me, I'd rather never remember at all." She started sobbing softly.

Ross went to the door and put his hand on the knob before saying: "Look Holly, you're tired and you had a very scary and trying week. Maybe it would be best if you just went to bed, and then we can talk some more in the morning when you're rested. We'll live you alone now."

Holly wiped her tears. "I don't want to be alone, I need answers and I need them now." She pointed at Johnny and Roger. "You two can go. I want to talk to Ross."

Ross started shaking his head but was stopped short by Roger. "Please stay with her, Ross. She deserves to know what happened to her in the last six years and whether we like it or not, it starts with you."

"But wouldn't you rather tell the story yourself?" Ross asked.

Roger gazed at Holly with sadness in his eyes. "I would if she wanted me to. I trust you will be fair and impartial, Ross, as always."

With that, he walked out and headed straight to the bar downstairs, quickly followed by Johnny.


End file.
